Together, My Love
by yukiann
Summary: Kalaupun ini salah, aku tetap ingin bersamamu. Tidak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang maupun nanti. Kita akan selalu bersama. Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya cintaku. SasuNaru. SongFic. Rate M for implicit lemon. Naruto's POV.


Disclaimer : Naruto — Masashi Kishimoto  
Magnet — Vocaloid

Pair/Rate : SasuNaru / M (for implicit lemon)

Enjoy~~

.

.

.

**- Together, My Love -**

* * *

**[Naruto's POV]**

.

.

_A feeble fire is lit at the edge of my heart; __  
__without my knowing, it spreads into burning passion. __  
__My butterfly flapped about aimlessly, __  
__leaving behind some powder on your hand._

.

.

Aku tidak tahu darimana ini bermula. Yang kutahu, tiba-tiba saja aku sudah berada di sini. Menatapmu dengan perasaan yang sulit dijelaskan.

Perasaan ini membakarku, kau tahu? Mungkin awalnya hanya seperti nyala api di sebuah lilin kecil, tapi lama-kelamaan api itu semakin menyebar. Seperti ada banyak kupu-kupu di perutku saat aku menatapmu, berada dekat denganmu, bicara denganmu, bahkan hanya mendengar namamu disebut.

Dan, salah satu dari kupu-kupu itu meluncur indah, hinggap di tanganmu.

.

.

_Pulling apart our intertwined fingers, __  
__moving from our lips to our tongues, __  
__what we're doing do might be unforgivable, __  
__and that's precisely why we're so fired up._

.

.

Kukira aku akan mendapat penolakan, bahkan cacian darimu saat aku mengatakan perasaanku padamu. Tapi tidak. Kau tersenyum padaku dan berkata,

"Kukira aku yang akan mengatakannya kepadamu, ternyata aku keduluan olehmu,"

Aku ingat bagaimana kau menggenggam tanganku saat itu. Hangat.

Aku ingat bagaimana jari-jari kita saling mengait kala itu, kau menciumku untuk pertama kalinya di apartemenmu hari itu. Berawal dari bibir yang bersentuhan, bergesekan, kemudian beralih pada lidah kita yang saling bertaut.

"Sasuke,"

Aku menggumamkan namamu. Aku sadar, sangat sadar bahwa apa yang kita lakukan mungkin tidak termaafkan. Tapi entah kenapa, aku semakin terbakar. Permainan kita semakin jauh. Dan ketika kutatap matamu yang penuh hasrat itu, aku semakin tenggelam di dalamnya. Aku ingat bagaimana kau menyebut namaku malam itu.

"Naruto,"

Dan yeah, kita saling menyerukan nama satu sama lain berkali-kali, bukan? Di antara kehangatan itu, kita berdua sangat dekat.

.

.

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. __  
__Please make me believe that this is not a sin. __  
__I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. __  
__I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

.

.

Aku ingin kau memelukku erat. Merasakan sampai mana aku bisa bertahan. Sampai mana batasku.

Apakah yang kita lakukan adalah suatu kesalahan?

Buat aku percaya kalau ini semua bukanlah suatu hal yang terlarang. Karena aku masih sangat menginginkan dirimu. Aku masih sangat menginginkan ciuman darimu yang mengadiksiku. Aku ingin kau memberi lebih banyak warna pada diriku, menghidupkanku, memberiku napas baru.

Aku ingin kau menjadi candu bagiku. Membuatku teradiksi olehmu. Dan aku tahu kau juga merasa begitu. Karena di sela-sela waktu yang menyesakkan dan menyenangkan ini, kau berbisik lembut di telingaku,

"Kau adalah candu bagiku, Naruto. Aku mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu,"

Kita sudah sama-sama terlarut dalam keindahan masing-masing. Kita begitu dekat—sangat dekat—ketika akhirnya aku menyerukan namamu dengan keras—begitu pula dengan dirimu yang sudah mencapai batasmu.

.

.

_It might be necessary for you to tied me up; __  
__if you love me, then show me some fidelity. __  
__I can't help but like "weird" things, __  
__so let's just go as far as we can go._

.

.

Kau pernah berkata mungkin kau perlu mengikatku. Agar aku tidak pergi kemana-mana. Agar aku tidak pergi bersama orang lain. Aku terlalu atraktif, katamu.

Saat itu aku mendengus. "Huh, memang kau pikir aku akan pergi ke mana? Yang harus dikhawatirkan justru kamu. Kau tampan, pintar, kaya. Kau punya banyak fans, dikelilingi banyak wanita cantik. Bukankah itu menyenangkan? Kau bisa meninggalkanku dan pergi bersama salah satu dari mereka kalau kau mau. Bukankah Sakura lumayan? Dan kau juga pernah jalan dengannya, 'kan?"

Jujur, aku masih kesal dengan kejadian beberapa hari lalu. Aku melihat kau dengan Sakura di taman. Dengan Sakura yang memelukmu. Walaupun kau sudah menjelaskan bahwa semua itu salah paham (dan akhirnya aku sedikit banyak bisa menerima penjelasan itu, walaupun disertai pertengkaran hebat) tapi tetap saja aku masih sedikit kesal.

Sasuke menatapku tajam. Suaranya meninggi. Ia menggenggam kedua lengan atasku erat. "Kau pikir aku orang seperti itu? Kau pikir aku tidak serius denganmu? Aku mencintaimu, Naruto. Hanya kau. Apa kau masih belum puas dengan penjelasanku? Itu semua hanya salah paham!"

Aku menatap matamu dengan senyum tipis. "Ya, aku percaya padamu Sasuke. Aku sangat percaya," Aku mengecup bibirmu sekilas dan menatapmu, "Rasanya aku ingin kita pergi jauh-jauh. Jauh dari semua yang mengganggu kita. Dari semua yang menentang kita. Yah, kupikir kau benar juga, mungkin itu perlu untukmu untuk mengikatku," aku terkikik kecil di akhir kalimatku.

Kau menunduk lalu memelukku erat, membenamkan wajahmu pada lekuk leherku. Menghirup aromaku. Yah, ayahmu dan ayahku tidak merestui kita, 'kan? Dan mungkin banyak lagi yang tidak menyetujui kita. Wajar saja, kita sama-sama laki-laki. Aku tertawa miris dalam hati.

"Ya, aku juga ingin pergi sejauh mungkin bersamamu,"

.

.

_With a heart that has gone astray, __  
__we will melt so easily, __  
__that there's no free time for us __  
__even to feel each other's tenderness._

.

.

Kita telah tersesat, Sasuke. _Apakah hati kita benar-benar telah tersesat?_

Hatiku dan hatimu mungkin adalah pilihan yang salah. _Apakah hatimu dan hatiku benar-benar pilihan yang salah?_

Kalaupun ini salah, aku tetap ingin bersamamu. Biarlah kita sama-sama terjebak. Tersesat bersamamu mungkin bukan pilihan buruk.

Dengan jantung yang berdekatan seperti ini, aku merasa aku bisa saja meleleh dengan mudah kapan saja dalam dekapanmu.

Kita tidak bisa bebas. Kita tidak akan pernah bebas dan leluasa bahkan untuk merasakan kelembutan, kehangatan satu sama lain. Kita akan pergi sejauh-jauhnya—_'kan?_

.

.

_What has been repeating is not our dream, __  
__but the unmistakably realistic "we." __  
__I know as soon as we touch, we can't turn back, __  
__but that's fine, for you're my one and only love._

.

.

Kejadian yang terus berulang di antara kita itu bukan mimpi, sayang. Itu semua adalah kenyataan kita.

Kehangatan, dekapan, peluh yang bercucuran, angin yang bergerak lambat, tangan yang saling menyentuh, desahan, erangan, suara-suara yang saling menyerukan nama satu sama lain—itu semua adalah kita. Kita saling merasakan. Aku dan kamu. Menyatu. Kita.

Karena segera setiap kita saling bersentuhan, kita tidak bisa kembali. Tetapi tak apa, karena hanya kau satu-satunya cintaku, Sasuke.

.

.

_As dawn breaks, I become uneasy, __  
__and end up crying in tears. __  
__You whispered "It's okay" to me, __  
__but were you also crying?_

.

.

Bahkan ketika matahari kembali datang untuk membawa pagi, di saat-saat aku menjadi gelisah dan berakhir dengan isakan dari bibirku dan airmata yang sedikit demi sedikit menetes. Dan aku memeluk selimut yang menutupi kita berdua, membelakangimu. Berharap kau tidak mendengarku.

Tapi kau mendengarku. Lalu kau mendekat, memelukku, menenangkanku, berbisik padaku—bahwa semunya akan baik-baik saja. _Semuanya baik-baik saja_.

Tapi ketika aku akhirnya membalas pelukanmu dan mengangkat wajahku untuk menatapmu, mengapa kau juga menangis?

.

.

_I want you to embrace me closely and gauge my limit. __  
__Please make me believe that this is not a sin. __  
__I want you to kiss me and repaint my body. __  
__I want to be intoxicated and drowned in your charm._

.

.

Aku ingin terus seperti ini. Terus bersamamu, berada dalam pelukanmu yang hangat. Mencium aromamu. Merasakan ciuman manis darimu yang selalu memberi efek kupu-kupu padaku. Merasakan dirimu di diriku. Merasakan kehangatanmu. Merasakan perlindunganmu. Bersamamu. Bersamamu. _Bersamamu._

Bawa aku mendekat padamu—seakan kita berdua adalah magnet yang berbeda kutub (karena bukankan kita memang sangat berbeda?). Yang jika kita terpisah, kita akan selalu bertemu, selalu bersama lagi. Selalu bersatu kembali.

Kita menjadi satu. Tidak apa-apa jika kita tidak bisa kembali. Asalkan kita bersama. Asalkan aku bersamamu dan kau bersamaku. Bahkan ketika mungkin seluruh dunia seakan memusuhi kita.

Kita akan pergi jauh, di mana hanya kita berdua di sana, 'kan?

Tidak apa. Semua akan baik-baik saja. Sekarang maupun nanti. _Kita akan selalu bersama._

Karena hanya kaulah satu-satunya cintaku.

.

.

_Draw me closer, as if we are two magnets, __  
__that even if we separate, we will reunite again. __  
__Let's become one; it's okay not to able to turn back. __  
__That's fine, for you're my one and only love._

.

.

— _**f i n **__—_

* * *

A/N:

Song fic pertama saya. Fufufu.

Saya lagi suka lagu Magnet by Vocaloid (saya suka semua versi yang dinyanyikan sama siapapun). Rada nyesek ya lagunya, haha #plak

Dan lagi kayaknya tu lagu tentang cinta terlarang ya, macam sesama jenis atau incest dalam kehidupan nyata orang normal (?) gitu dah. Terus, versi-versinya yang nyanyiin juga sesama jenis dan sodara kembar (Luka-Miku, Kaito-Gakupo, Len-Rin). Bisa jadi Yuri-Yaoi- Incest tuh #ditabokpakemangayaoi

Dan di lagunya, kalau yang punya otak jeli (baca: rate M) ada hints implisit lemonnya tuh! (dasar otak rate M loe!)

Yah pokoknya saya jadi terinspirasi bikin nih fic SasuNaru dari lagu Magnet dah. Maaf kalo jadinya jelek, gaje, abal, gak karuan, dan banyak typo... =="a  
Oya, saya juga ragu ini masuk genre apa, jadi ya... begitulah... ==a

Oh ya, makasih banyak buat yang udah review di fic saya yang sebelum-sebelumnya, maaf gak bisa balas satu-satu m(_ _)m  
Dan buat yang minta sekuelnya This is Us, saya gak bisa janji ya... =_=a

Oke, mohon kritik dan saran minna... ^v^


End file.
